


Lily and the Marauders

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Female Characters, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans likes lots of things. She likes her body, and she likes books, but she doesn't much care for James Potter or his friends. James and his friends—well, that's another matter altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily and the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ali_wildgoose and evil_erato for telling me to write this and light_music, wordplay and slytherincess for looking it over. But most of all, thanks to a certain fool man who was dismayed when he discovered that his girlfriend read HP smutfic. He certainly wasn't thinking of the fringe benefits of a porn-reading girlfriend!

Lily Evans liked to think of herself as a nice, respectable girl from a nice, respectable family. Five and a half years of Hogwarts didn't overcome eleven years of suburban middle class upbringing. Nice girls did many things, but she expected that one thing nice girls did not do was read naughty books in their bed with their hand buried in their knickers.

She had discovered _Delta of Venus_ the summer before sixth year, in the back of a feminist bookshop in Charing Cross Road. The clerk had said it belonged on the must-read list of every liberated young woman, so she hid it in the bag under the Germaine Greer and Simone de Beauvoir and hoped her father wouldn't notice. It took her only ten nights to devour it and she was back for more recommendations. By the end of the summer she had five secret novels buried at the bottom of her Hogwarts trunk.

And so Lily found herself in bed after a particularly dreadful Thursday with _The Pearl_, reading "Lady Pokingham, or They All Do It" for the umpteenth time. Thursdays before a Hogsmeade weekend were always particularly difficult for Lily due to the unwanted attentions of one James Potter. His persistence reached its fever pitch on Thursday before he would give up and on Friday move on to that month's consolation prize. Lily felt a little bit sorry for those other girls—she wouldn't want to be anyone's second-best—but the witches seemed perfectly happy to have Potter for an escort. As for Lily, her fingers fairly itched to slap that smug grin off his face.

In the passage that had become her particular favorite of late, the Lady and her lover watch Lord Crim-Con having sex with two of the footmen until she is overcome with lust and bursts in on the scene, demanding to pleasure all four men at once. The thought of being with more than one man haunted Lily and she found herself thinking on the scene at very inopportune times, such as History of Magic, where it was difficult enough to keep one's mind on the subject to hand without such a lovely distraction.

Lily set the book aside with a sigh and put out her lamp. (As liberated as she clearly was, she couldn't satisfy herself unless she was in complete darkness.) She flicked her wand to cast a perfect silencing charm and then, slowly, she slid her fingers under the waistband of her knickers and let her thoughts wander.

 

Lily and the Marauders  
—or—  
Stacks Full of Cocks

 

Lily Evans was standing in the Restricted Section, shelving some books for Madam Pince, when her eyes fell on a thick volume bound in black leather, with the title, _The Proper Care of Witches and Wizards_ stamped in gold on the binding. Intrigued, she pulled it from the shelf and saw that it was made up of photographic plates. She opened it and was shocked to find an old-fashioned sepia-toned picture of a man and a woman making love. She quickly closed the book, then peered around the corner. But all the chairs were empty and she saw by the clock on the wall that it was past closing. Madam Pince must have forgot that Lily was in the stacks.

Thinking herself quite alone, she reopened the book. In the new photo, a naked woman sat on all fours between two men. One of the men was penetrating her from behind and the other had his penis in her mouth. Lily couldn't take her eyes off the woman's face. She was smiling (as much as she could with her mouth full) and her eyes were half closed in bliss. Lily thought of Lady Pokingham and felt her face flush.

Suddenly the book was snatched from her hands. "Well, well, what do we have here, Evans? Snooping in the bad books again?"

She looked up to see that horrible Potter, smug as ever, standing before her, Pettigrew just behind him. "I—er" was all she could manage.

"Oh, James, this is no mere bad book," said his insufferable "best mate" Black. It was he who had come up behind her and taken the book and when she turned to him, he looked up from the book and winked at her, before handing it, page open, to Potter.

Potter's eyebrows disappeared into the messy thatch that passed for his fringe. "Oho! I _told_ you she was no prude, Sirius!"

"Can I see, James? Can I see?" asked Pettigrew, pushing closer to James to peer around his shoulder.

"I don't know, James; she's blushing as red as her hair," Sirius replied, disregarding Peter.

Potter regarded her in a way that made her feel naked and it took all of her might to hold his gaze. "No, she's not embarrassed, Sirius. She's hot for it. Wouldn't you agree, Remus?"

Her fellow prefect stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the shelf. Surely he would stop this nonsense and allow her some dignity? She did her best to plead to him with her eyes.

Remus smiled slightly. "I have always agreed with you on that point, James," he replied. "No one with as much passion as she could fail to satisfy."

Betrayed! But Lily tried not to show any emotion in front of Potter.

"Look at this, Remus," Potter said, handing him the book over Pettigrew's head. "How many points would you take off for such a violation?"

Remus looked over the photo, then up at Lily, then down at the photo again. "I'd reckon a hundred points from Gryffindor. Fifty per penetration."

"We can't have that, now can we?" Black asked, moving to stand next to Potter. Now all four of them stood in a line, barring her escape. Not to mention that Black was giving her a decidedly predatory stare, which Lily didn't like to admit looked very good on him. Very good indeed.

"Remus, can I _please_ see it?" Pettigrew begged again, and Remus handed him the book without looking away from Lily. Pettigrew looked at the photo and his eyes went wide and he began to snicker nervously.

"What do you think she should do to earn back these points, James?" Black continued. "More of the same?"

"Seems appropriate to me," Potter replied.

"But there are only two men in the photo, and four of us," Black pointed out.

"We're creative fellows, I'm sure we can work out something. There may even be something in this little book here. Besides, I'm sure a striver like Evans here doesn't want to just earn back the points she lost. What did you say, Remus, fifty per penetration?"

Remus nodded. "That's the price."

"Well, Evans, care to earn one hundred points for Gryffindor?" Potter asked.

"I—er" she stumbled. Lily looked at each of their faces and suddenly realized that here were four boys so hot for her they were willing to share and suddenly, she felt very powerful indeed. She cleared her throat and tossed back her hair. "So long as it stays between us," she replied.

"That's the spirit!" Potter said. "Oh, _do_ stop giggling, Peter, or we will send you straight to bed and no Evans for you."

"Sorry, James," Pettigrew said, casting his eyes downward.

Remus, meanwhile, stood up straight and walked up to Lily. "You'll have to believe me, but these lads are very, very good at keeping secrets. All of them." He reached up one slim hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb and sliding his fingers into her hair. He kissed her forehead, then leaned into her ear and whispered, "It's okay, Lily. They aren't as bad as they like to put on." He pulled away slightly to look at her, and she smiled just a little. He gave her one of his rare wide grins in return, the sort that reached all the way to his light brown eyes and made him look almost handsome, in a gentle, bookish, absent-minded professor sort of way.

"Good _lord_, Remus, get on with it!" shouted Potter.

Remus shook his head. "Jealous," he whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her. It started just as gentle as Lily always thought kissing Remus would be but then he became more aggressive, his lips and tongue making her so dizzy she had to cling to him to stay upright.

Slowly his mouth slid from hers, along her chin and throat, as he unfastened her robes. She reached out to do the same for him but he brushed her hand aside. Remus moved around her, out of her reach, and as he pulled her robe apart from behind she felt another pair of hands rest on her shoulders, thumbs fingering her collar bone. She opened her eyes.

Sirius stood before her, his black hair tumbling into his face. His robes were open slightly and she could see the dark hair on his upper chest. Truth be told, she was trying _not_ to look at that handsome face, not to gaze into those gray eyes, for fear that she would be snatched up into that ocean of charm that surrounded him. But a hand under her chin forced her to look up.

"Thank you," he said, as if she were giving him a precious gift of some kind, and then he kissed her and she felt so sexy, so wanton, feeling Remus embrace her from behind and Sirius from the front. The two boys moved in concert, their kisses and caresses covering her from shoulder to knee, and she felt her robes slide to the floor, leaving her in her bra and knickers. The boys' robes soon followed and the three were skin to skin, rubbing along each other and kissing. She was surprised that neither wore an undershirt of any kind, but not surprised to reach behind her and feel Remus's sensible cotton boxers as Sirius's silky ones rubbed across her thigh. She also could feel each of their cocks growing steadily harder.

She looked past Sirius and saw Peter looking wide-eyed and eager but a bit timid; clearly he would need some encouragement to join in the proceedings. Gently, she slipped out of the dual embrace and walked over to the other boy. "Aren't you going to join us?" she asked in her best Bond-girl manner. Her voice was already husky and her lips wet from the kissing, and the expression on Peter's face made her feel even more like a vixen as she leaned in to kiss him. She felt him fumbling for the fastenings on his robes and reached up to still his hands. Breaking off the kiss, she opened his robes slowly, looking him in the eye all the while, and his pale skin turned quite red. She pushed the robes off his shoulders and leaned in again to kiss him, only this time he met her half way. It was a sweet kiss, almost respectful, which didn't seem at all the thing, so she slid her tongue into his mouth and moved his head to be precisely where she wanted him and he moaned.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "May I cut in?" James asked, as if it were perfectly natural to be sharing a girl with your mates, nothing to it really. Peter backed away and James, who had taken off his own robes at some point, wrapped one bare arm around Lily's waist as if they _were_ dancing. Then he kissed her and she felt . . .

Well, to be honest, she felt like Goldilocks. Remus's kiss had been passionate but essentially friendly, and Sirius's kiss was all illicit sensuality, and Peter had called out her inner harlot, but James's kiss was just right. It made her angry, how perfect it was, or would have if it hadn't been so goddamned perfect. When he released her lips she almost sighed.

James smiled. "You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how," he quoted, which made her chuckle a little. Who would have thought he had a sense of humor that extended beyond making sport of others? For that matter, who would have thought that kissing would go so well with laughing?

"Fiddle-dee-dee" she replied. "I suppose we do look like the cover of a romantic novel, snogging in the library. Does that make you my hero?"

James looked at her for a moment, then said, "Any man would feel like a hero, if he were with you, Lily." His sudden sincerity took her so by surprise that she couldn't think of a reply before he was calling to his mates. "Come along, men. We should get on with things before anyone gets _distracted_."

Lily turned to see who that pointed comment was meant for, but only saw the other three men looking back at her, Sirius and Remus still standing close together as they had been when she was between them. James, his hand behind her back, guided her to one of the long study tables just outside the Restricted Section. "Is there anything you need?" he asked her as he lifted her up so she was sitting on the edge of the table.

"My wand," she replied.

Remus and Sirius followed them to the table, and once Remus handed Lily her wand she cast a ultra-soft cushioning charm on the table and a contraceptive charm on herself. Then she set her wand aside and leaned back on her hands, her legs crossed, and regarded the four men before her. "May as well take those pants off, boys," she said. "They aren't hiding much."

They did as they were told and it was all she could do not to lick her lips. It was a lovely thing to be both prey and predator and have four young men staring at one with unbridled lust in their eyes and hard cocks at the ready. All of them were gorgeous to see, all muscles and hair and hard angles and soft skin, even Peter who really was a darling thing and slimmer unclothed than clothed. She considered for a moment just sitting back right here and masturbating to the sight of them but she wanted them all inside her too badly for that. Instead, she sat up and unfastened her bra, dropping it to the floor and was gratified to see the reaction on their faces. She moved her hands to her knickers.

"No, allow me," James said. He stood very close, straddling her legs, and their eyes locked as she lifted her hips to allow him to ease off the blue lace knickers. "So lovely," he whispered, and she wasn't sure if he meant the panties or the girl in them. Aloud, he said, "Have you decided where you want us?"

She thought for a moment, about two boys moving as one, and nodded. "Sirius in my pussy, Remus in my arse, and you and Peter can trade off my mouth and hands."

James was silent, though his nose twitched. Then he said, "Well, up you go Sirius."

Grinning, Sirius lay down on the table on his back, just behind where she sat. "Evans, you are a wonder with Charms," he said. "This is nicer than any feather bed." He rolled about a bit and stretched, then looked at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. With his help, she swung around until she was sitting on his thighs, straddling his legs. Then, grabbing his hands for balance, she lifted herself up and onto his cock. He moved his hands so that he was holding her waist and she grasping his strong biceps and she slid down until she had taken him inside her and her hips sat flush with his. "All right, Remus," she said.

Remus knelt behind her on the table, his own wand in his hand. "Lily, now listen carefully; I'm going to teach you a new charm. It is a quick swish upward—" he swished his wand illustratively next to her— "and the word is _Lubricus_."

"_Lubricus_," she repeated. This was certainly different, learning a charm while someone's cock was up one's pussy, but she did her best.

"A longer ooh, please. Repeat: _Luuuubricus_."

"_Luuuuuubricus_," she repeated.

"Well done, now the swish, nice, right now point your wand at Sirius, and—"

"_Luuubricus_!" she said, swishing her wand upward over Sirius's chest. Sirius smiled and wriggled his hips a bit beneath her. Lily turned to Remus. "What happened?"

Remus smiled. "You'll see. _Luuubricus_!" he said, swishing his wand upward at Lily.

Suddenly she felt a lovely cool wetness in her arse and she moaned, leaning back into Remus's arms.

He kissed her neck and said, "Now, Lily, you'll have to lean forward."

She did as she was told, moving closer to Sirius, feeling his cock shifting inside her, and she wondered how he was managing to sit so still. Patience was not one of Sirius's virtues, after all. Then she felt Remus's fingers sliding into her opening.

"Lily Evans, you naughty thing, you've done this before," he said.

"No, just my—oooh, that's lovely Remus—just my fingers but they're not as talented as yours." He removed his fingers and she tried not to tense up even though the thought of his cock inside her made her a bit nervous.

And then, surprising her again, Sirius started whispering in her ear. "Shh, he's very gentle. It will be so good, I promise." His big hands rubbed her shoulders, soothing her, and she cuddled down into him. She felt Remus moving behind her and then the head of his cock stretching her more than her fingers ever had, followed by the long shaft, slowly slowly until Remus's stomach was tight against her back. It was almost overwhelming to lay there, her legs drawn up beside her, Sirius holding the weight of two people quite easily. But even then, as the boys caressed and kissed her just as they had done before, she wanted more. She turned her head to look at Peter and James. "I'm ready," she said.

Peter and James hopped up onto the table, kneeling at either side of Sirius's head. Remus pulled up so he was kneeling, still inside her, and she lifted her head. Sirius's hands held her torso again, this time at an angle, and she reached out to grasp the cocks that were being so nicely offered to her. She leaned over to lick the head of first one, then the other, alternating her attentions.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius finally began to move inside her, finding a rhythm to share that sent waves through her. She felt as if she were floating on the ocean. She tried to focus on the job at hand, and was just pulling Peter's cock well into her mouth for a good suck when suddenly he spurted into her mouth. She gagged a bit at the unexpected rush of come in her mouth, but managed to swallow it down.

"Poor Peter," Remus said as he thrust into her.

Sirius looked up at him. "You never have known how to enjoy a good thing," he said.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Peter mumbled.

"Peter, it's fine," she replied.

James patted him on the back. "Happens to all of us," he said. "Just over stimulated, is all. Hard not to be, with Lily here." He smiled, and Lily thought that possibly he wasn't a complete and utter smug bastard. Just mostly.

As if he'd read her mind, he continued, "Now step aside, and see how a real man does it." He moved so that he was square in front of her, and asked, "Lily, may I fuck your mouth?"

She grinned, though she wasn't sure if it was in anticipation, or at the formality of his request. "But of course," she replied, and opened wide, relaxing her throat. He slid in, not slowly but not too quickly for her, and after a few experimental thrusts to make sure she was as good as her word, he picked up on Remus and Sirius's rhythm.

Lily held firm to James's arse as the three men fucked her. If she had been floating on water before, now she was flying on air, weightless, held aloft by six pairs of hands and three cocks. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the act, in satisfying and being satisfied. The air smelled strongly of their sweat and she could hear the soft grunts and groans around her.

It was Remus who came first, shuddering hard in her arse and knocking them all off the rhythm that she now realized he had established. There were but a few moments of erratic thrusting and then Sirius and James came like a one-two punch. Lily collapsed atop Sirius, then rolled off him so that she was on one side, Remus on the other, James and Peter still kneeling near their heads.

After a bit of silent rest, Sirius and Remus stood up and walked over to a nearby upholstered chair. Lily lifted her head up to watch them and James reached down and lifted her up so that she was laying against his chest. He was sitting up, leaning his back against the side of the bookcase adjacent to the table.

"There they go again," Peter said.

"Come now, Peter," James said, ruffling his fine blond hair. "They still love us just as much, yeah? Course they do. Now, get to work. I don't believe our Lily has had her orgasm as yet."

Peter smiled at James and Lily, then crawled over to sit between her legs.

"Comfortable?" James asked her. At her nod, he continued, "Peter will make you feel good, as will I, and we can all sit back and watch Remus and Sirius put on their show."

Indeed, Remus was sitting in Sirius's lap and they seemed to be just quietly talking when suddenly they began kissing—no, _snogging_. Lily gasped; she had never seen men kiss each other like that before. She felt Peter's hands on her thighs, gently easing them apart a bit more, and then he tucked his head down and kissed her, right atop her red curls, and she moaned, spreading her legs even wider. She felt like a harlot, like a slut, and she couldn't have cared less.

"Ah, keep those eyes open," James was saying. "They do need their audience."

She forced her eyes open and was rewarded with Sirius and Remus still snogging and quickly stroking each other to hardness. "Are you watching?" she asked.

"Them? Yes. And you." He slid his hands up her sides until they found her breasts. He cupped them gently, his thumbs just barely grazing the nipples.

From the chair, Sirius said, "And James Potter indulges his mammary fixation."

"Oh?" said Remus as he got up. "I don't have one of those."

"Good thing," Sirius replied. Remus helped him lift up his legs until he was bent nearly in two. "You lazy sod, you got Lily to do the charm for you."

"Girls should know these things, too." Remus positioned his cock at Sirius's entrance. "Ready?"

"Of course," Sirius said, and Remus slid into him in one fluid motion.

As before, Remus's rhythm seemed to permeate the room. Peter was licking her pussy to the same beat and she wondered if she should be shy about the come that was dripping from her but she was too turned on to really bother. Peter certainly didn't seem to care. His fingers alternated with his mouth on her clit and the folds of skin below it, and then he lifted her hips up slightly and swiped his tongue across her arsehole. She gasped, instinctively trying to close her legs, but James helped Peter hold her in place.

"Bit late for that sort of prudishness, isn't it?" James whispered in her ear. "Peter is going to clean you up nicely and make you come besides. Now watch the boys." He kissed her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, and she could feel his cock hard underneath her though he seemed in no hurry to do anything about it. His hands were still on her breasts, squeezing and caressing, making her nipples so hard they almost hurt. She didn't want him behind her; she wanted him in front of her, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them, giving her some relief. Peter's ministrations, too, made something build up inside her and she relaxed into him, tipping up her hips as if to push her pussy toward him.

Sirius, meanwhile, was being rather ruthlessly fucked into the chair by his friend. He looked enraptured by it, his head thrown back, eyes closed, moaning and mumbling likely sweet and naughty things into Remus's ear. Remus seemed unleashed, a boy she had never seen, and while he had been gentle with her he was anything but with Sirius, putting all of his significant energy into drilling his cock deep into Sirius's arse. James was right; it was an amazing thing to watch though she was surprised that they all were so blasé about it. Then again, they did all share a room so perhaps this was a commonplace occurrence.

Then Sirius yelped and shouted, "Remus, _please_." Remus leaned in closer so their chests were touching, Sirius's cock trapped between them. His fingers were buried deep into the flesh of Sirius's firm arse and Sirius wrapped his arms and legs around Remus's back.

Lily was so close, being taken care of by James and Peter while she watched Remus and Sirius, and she let out a whine, frustrated by the building and building and no release. She could feel James nodding, and then Peter moved to concentrate his attentions on her clit with tongue and even teeth, sucking the little bud into his mouth. James was pinching at her hardened nipples and she cried out, feeling the orgasm hit her harder than ever after all this build up. Once again her body moved like liquid and she undulated, grabbing Peter's head and shamelessly pushing her pussy into his mouth. James held her firm and it seemed that his hands were the only thing keeping her from flying right off the table.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sirius, who was watching her now, grinning and then shouting out as his own orgasm came and his upper chest was splattered with semen. He moved a bit and then Remus was coming, too, sucking so hard on Sirius's neck that he was sure to leave a mark.

"God, Lily, you were so beautiful," Peter said, and she realized that he had come, too, into his own hand. She thought she should rouse herself and help him clean up, since he had cleaned her and made her come as well, but James was holding on to her tightly and she didn't really want to move. After a moment Remus did what she could not, moving to the table and kissing Peter on the temple and bringing him back over to the chair that he and Sirius had shared. Peter sat down on Sirius's lap and Remus perched on the arm of the chair, Sirius's arm around him, and the two boys licked Peter's hand clean as though it were a big lolly.

Lily felt James sliding out from under her. He laid her down gently on the cushioned table and stretched out alongside her, his head resting on his hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back and said, "Well, come on then."

James leaned over and kissed her and she pulled him on top of her, nestling him between her legs and then reaching up to remove his glasses. "My, you are demanding," he said between kisses. He twined his fingers into hers, moving her hands above her head.

"You have no idea," she replied. She opened her legs and he thrust inside and she suddenly had that Goldilocks feeling again. It was ridiculous, really, how perfect it was, how well they fit together. They were much of a height and his straight lines aligned with her curves. It was slow and languid and just lovely, as if they had all the time in the world. Looking into his eyes was almost too intimate and it was a relief in more ways than one when he ducked his head down to pull a nipple into his mouth.

She looked over his head and saw the other three boys still sharing their chair, though now Remus was sitting in Sirius's lap, his head resting on Sirius's shoulder, while Peter perched on the arm. All three were watching James slowly fuck her. She lay her head back down and smiled to herself. Being a harlot definitely agreed with her.

Lily lifted up her legs, tipping her pelvis slightly and allowing James to thrust even deeper. She wrapped her legs around him and started flexing her muscles as he thrust into her. James moaned and lifted his head from her breast. "Mmm, Lily," he said, making her name sound like the most erotic of words. They kissed again, more urgently, and she shifted slightly under him.

Suddenly she felt his cock rubbing a place inside her that nearly made her eyes cross. She was coming, squeezing his cock tight and she could feel him explode into her and all she could do was hold tight to his hands and shout, "James! James! James!"

When Lily opened her eyes, her face was smashed into the pillow. Despite her best efforts to do as the pictures showed and sit face up, she inevitably wound up on her stomach, humping her closed fist or a wadded bit of clothing. She rolled over, smoothing her hair out of her face. _Why_ was she thinking of James Potter again? He would never change, never become the kind man of her fantasies. All that potential was doomed to be wasted, it seemed. In the day, when she saw him (often behaving badly and trying to charm his way out of any consequences) she felt no attraction whatsoever, not even a passionate annoyance. But in the night, of late, all she could think of were ways to make that messy hair of his even messier.

Well, at least her good silencing charm meant she'd be able to take that secret to her grave. It certainly would never become a reality. She yawned and rolled over, willing her mind to quiet so she could get some sleep.

* * *

 

**four years later**

"James, if I have to unpack one more box I shall go cross-eyed," Lily said, slumping into a chair in the bedroom.

James laughed. "Well, there's only the trunks left," he said, opening the one nearest to him. "More books, Lily? How could you possibly have more books?"

"I thought you loved that about me!" Lily protested.

"I do when I don't have to move them!" James replied. "Is there anything in here but schoolbooks?"

"I don't think so," Lily said. "It's all school time things, at least."

"Well, well, what do we have here, Evans?" He grinned at her as he pulled out a worn, pink-covered paperback. "Naughty books at school?"

Lily stood up. "James, give me that."

He moved back, out of her reach. "Look, one of the pages is turned down. Must have been a favorite." He started to read, his eyes growing wider at each sentence. " 'Had I been cunt all over I should have wanted every hole well filled by a good stiff one.' My, my. Tell the truth, did you fantasize about having sex with the four of us?"

"Of course not," Lily said quickly, though she was sure her blush would give her away.

"I would offer to arrange it," James teased, "but now that he's finally got his man I don't think Sirius is in much of a mood to share."

Lily smiled a little and crossed her arms. "Neither am I," she replied.

James cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Well," he said, "good thing."

"Come on," Lily said, stepping up to him and taking the book out of his hand. "I'll show you some of the other things I learned from this book."

James grinned, leering at his wife. "I think every girl should read porn," he said, and kissed her.


End file.
